criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Entry
The Entry is the first case in The Quiet Woods and the first case overall in Weberton. Case Events Officer Raymond Houston and Senior Officer Martin Hughes are sent to the city of Weberton to investigate abnormally high amounts of recent crime. On Their way to Midtown, the outermost district of the city, they pass through the Quiet Woods and come across the body of Bryan Walker impaled on a tree branch. The body is sent to Coroner Lauren Moore who identified that the victim died after his killer hung him on a noose and pushed him towards the branch, thus citing impalement as the murder weapon. Hughes soon came across a former doctor named Neil Franklin loitering around the crime scene and was flagged as a suspect. Soon after, Neil was taken into custody for the time being and Forensic Expert Edgar Vaughan examined the noose who deduced that the killer’s blood type was O+. Houston went on to interrogate Franklin who said that he was waiting for the police as he knew of the murder and wanted to hand them a note that he found nearby. The note was taken to Profiler Debora Zavala who said the note was written by Professor Ted McCord who was also made a suspect. McCord, who had apparently witnessed the murder. stated that all he saw was the killer drinking some alcohol. Chief Quade Olson ordered the 2 officers to search Brian’s car for some clues. A phone was found along with a photo. When the phone was checked, a photo was found with the killer in the background. Technician Harold Rogers found that the killer was male and was 6.2 feet tall. Meanwhile the photo was examined and Matt Newell, the victim’s friend, was made a suspect. Matt and Ted were both found alcoholic and soon after Matt was arrested for Brian Walker’s murder. In court, Matt explained to Judge Keith Woods that he slayed Brian becaues he had tried to scam him in a game of poker the previous night and the former had lost 500$ which he planed to buy wine with. Judge Woods, having heard enough, sentenced him to 20 years in prison. Tablet Victim: Brian Walker (Found impaled on an oak tree branch) Murder Weapon: Impalement Killer: Matt Newell Suspects Neil Franklin (former doctor) ---- Age: 57 Blood: O+ ---- Height: 6.2ft Profile: ---- Ted McCord (Professor) ---- Age: 39 Blood: A- ---- Height: 5.8ft Profile: Drinks Alcohol Matt Newell (Victim’s Friend) ---- Age: 27 Blood: O+ ---- Height: 6.2ft ---- Killer Attributes -Killer is 6.2ft tall -Killer drinks alcohol -Killer is male -Killer’s blood type is O+ Crime Scenes Forest, Tree Stump, Forest Bonus Victim’s Car, Driver’s Seat, Victim’s Car Bonus Steps Chapter 1 -Investigate Forest (Clues:Body, Noose) -Autopsy Body -Examine Noose (Blood Sample) -Analyze Blood Sample (Killer’s blood type is O+) -Ask Neil Franklin what he was doing on the scene. (note) -Analyze note (Suspect:Ted McCord) -Question Ted McCord about the murder. (Killer drinks alcohol, Ted McCord drinks alcohol) -Search Victim’s Car (Photo) -Analyze Photo (Suspect:Matt Newell) -Ask Matt Newell about his relations with the victim. (Matt Newell drinks Alcohol, Crime Scene: Driver’s Seat) -Investigate Driver’s Seat (Phone) -Analyze Phone (Killer is male, Killer is 6.2ft tall) -Arrest Killer!